They Probably Shouldn't Have Done That
by Croc9400
Summary: Sequel to I probably shouldn't have done that. You HAVE to read that one before this one otherwise this one will make no sense. I don't own Kickin it and its rated T because I rate everything T. The only time rating has real meaning in when it's rated M. Nothing. Is what it seems.
1. PrologueSneak Peek

**_A quick sneak peak of the story! _**

**Prologue**

**Rudy's POV**

_I was in the dojo doing some paper work I needed finished by tomorrow. Kim had just text me and told me Jack was alive, and had just woke up. I nearly jumped out of my seat and pranced around. I did jump out of my seat, but I didn't prance around._

_Later that night I was still filing through paper when my office door opened. Some guy in a hood walked in._

_"Sorry buddy were closed"_

_I looked up and actually saw the guy. A pair of nunchucks slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand. He started swinging them. Oh-no._

I grabbed the closed thing to me. It was a plastic golf club. Wait, I don't need this! I'm a third degree black belt. I can kick a guy with nun-chucks, then run for my life. I took a stance then "charged"

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

I ran and jumped over my desk. I kicked the man in the face. His hood must be glued on because it didnt move. I went to punch him in the face, but he caught my fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that

"_JACK?!_" I was in total shock. He was in a coma for three weeks, _three_ weeks, now he was heard, beating me up, in my own dojo! "Jack! What are you doing?! You've been in a coma for _three_ weeks

"Shut up Rudy"

He put a cloth over my mouth. It smelt weird. I couldn't quite out my finger on it. Then I blacked out.

**Nothing. Is what it seems**

**_(My new catch fraise for this story. Cool right?!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

I was sitting in my hospital room alone. It's been 2 days since I woke up. I finally convinced Kim I wasn't going to die and see could go home and shower. My parents had brought me my laptop, a new cell phone, and my iPad.

One day I was searching the web when I video chat request came through. I didn't know the address but I answered anyway. It was Kai. Oh great. I didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't the Black Dragon Dojo and it certainly wasn't that room they kept me in. It would have recognized that believe me.

"Hey, Jacky how you feelin?"

Ok. He was hiding something and he was anxious to tell me. I could tell, one, because he called me Jacky, and two because he asked me if I was ok. I like a real human, which he is NOT!

"What do you want, Kai?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that your sensei, Rudy is it. Is really stupid"

This wasn't good. He knew Rudy. What did he do?

"What did you do Kai?"

"Well, lets just say, with a few voice recordings and a hood, suddenly you're the one who kidnapped him!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh you didn't hear? You kidnapped Rudy last night. According to him. Don't call the cops, and don't do anything until you hear from me again."

Then he hung up. This wasn't good. I immediately picked up my phone to text Kim, Jerry, and Milton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

Everyone got to the hospital in less then 20 minutes after I texted them. Then I quickly explained the situation.

"Ok let me get this straight" Jerry started, "Kai kidnapped Rudy, he wants something, from you, but you don't know what it is?"

"Don't forget the part where Rudy thinks it's Jack that kidnapped him" Kim added.

"Yeah. That too." Jerry said

"Yeah. No you pretty much got it Jerry" I said

"We'll this is just great" Milton said. He went and sat in the lounge chair in the corner of the room.

My laptop started ringing again. I opened it. It was Kai. "Guys. It's Kai! Get behind the laptop and be quiet!"

They all quickly ran to the foot of my bed. I unlocked my laptop the answered the call.

"Hey Jack"

"Hello Kai"

"Now. Here I have a deal for you"

"Which is?"

"I'll give you back you sensei. On one condition"

"Which is?"

"Don't say that again"

"Ok. Tell me the condition"

"We have a fight. To the death. Your friends can't know. Only you"

"Dude, I can barely walk! And school starts next week!"

"You have two weeks to get healthy. If you refuse the invitation. Lights out. Your choice Jack. We'll talk later"

Then he hung up.

"Guys it's ok. You can come out now" I said to them

"A fight to the death? What does he want to die?" Kim asked.

"Kim. I'm not going to kill him. He might be pure evil but he's still my family"

"But dude, he tried to kill you. Twice!" Jerry pointed out.

"Yeah! He said he would have let you fall off the Great Wall of China!" Milton added.

"I know. But I'm not gonna let Rudy die. Not because of me. Like I said in China, I might not win, but he'll know he's been in a fight"

"Jack," Kim started,"you're a mess! You're not suppose to leave the hospital until the first day of school, even then your casts don't come off until that weekend, and your ribs aren't doing that well at healing"

"Wait. How do you know this and not me?"

"I spent all the time in the hospital I could. I overheard A LOT"

"Well. While we're on the topic. Can you tell me EXACTLY what's wrong with me? I could tell the doctors were leaving something out"

"Ok. So you know an out your wrist, foot, and ribs"

"Yes I do"

"Well. Here's the part you don't know. I don't even think your PARENTS know"

"Well? What is it?!" I asked eagerly.

"A piece if your rip cage totally broke off and floated off into your body(A/N idk if that's even possible)so they had to do an operation to put it back. Look at your stomach."

I lifted up my shirt. The guys and I gasped at what we saw. There was a large scar running from my nipple down to about 3 inches above my belly button.

"Kim. What happened?!" I asked.

"Like I said. A piece of your rib cage floated off into your body. It almost cut open one of your kidneys"

"Oh man. How am I EVER suppose to fight Kai like this? How am I suppose to fight anyone anymore?!"

"I don't know Jack..."

"But what am I suppose to do?! We can't just let Rudy die!" I was nearly in tears. I had been doing karate for as long as I remember and now, my sensei's life was on the line, and I could barely move! I can't imagine life without karate. There would be only one other reason to live. Kim. Kim and Karate are the only two things I live for. While deep in though Kim said,

"Wait. How about we send someone on Jack's place!"

"Kim. How are we gonna find someone that looks exactly like me, AND is good enough to fight Kai. I mean. I'm the only one who's beat Kai before, and even then I just slammed him into a table then he ran away"

"Wait. What about Brody?!" Kim suggested

"Brody? Brody the Black Dragon?"

"Yeah! He's trying for his second degree black belt next month, and he looks similar to you"

"Eh. Maybe" I was a little unsure

"Come on Jack! He's our only shot!" Kim protested.

"She has a point Jack" Milton pointed out. She DID have a point. If Kai figured out it wasn't me, I could say I need another two weeks.

"Ok fine" I said,"but don't beg him. If he says no then I'll ask Kai for another two weeks. And I'll ask him for another two weeks if he finds out the Brody is pretending to be me"

"Fine" Kim said. She looked happy, and relieved.

Then the doctor came in. He had a mask over his face and he looked strangely fimiliar

"Kids. You have to leave now"

"But Doctor, visiting hours aren't over until..." Kim started.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at them. Jerry and Milton immediately. Kim kissed me on the cheek then got up to leave. She took one last look into the room then closed the door. Leaving me alone with the doctor. He walked over to me and leaned on my bed. Then he pulled his mask down. I knew he looked fimiliar! It was Ty.

"Ty?! What are you..."

"Are you in, Jack?"

"Yes. Yes I'm in. I'll be ready in two weeks!"

"Good, now..."

"KIM!"

Kim came bursting into the room. Milton and Jerry weren't far behind. Ty looked over at them.

"TY?!" Kim said in shock. She ran over to him and kicked him in the face. He quickly pulled up his mask and ran from the room,"what was that about" she asked.

"He wanted to know if I was in. I'm fighting Kai in 2 weeks. Bring Brody in here tomorrow. We need to talk to him"

"Ok. I love you, Jack"

"I love you too" then we kissed. It was short, nothing huge. Then she went to leave.

"Wait, Kim. Stay strong. And get Brody"

"You got it Jack" she smiled at me then left

This story might be a little shorter then "I probably shouldn't have done that" Also I'm going to do that thing where it's a day in one chapter, then in the next it's 3 weeks later. lime lapses that's what they're called! And lastly, this story is going to be suckier then "I probably shouldn't have done that" because the sequels are ALWAYS suckier then the original stories. I don't know why I do so many...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kim's POV**

I was walking down the halls with the guys then I heard a beeping and a few of doctors went running down the hall. I looked and they had gone into Jack's room. I ran after them. Milton and Jerry tried to stop me but I easily broke free. When I burst into his room the heart monitor was going crazy. I ran over and pushed by the doctors.

"JACK!" I grabbed his hand. I started crying. Suddenly, the heart monitor started slowly going back to normal(A/N AWWWWWWWW). Was it me, that calmed him down? Just in case I didn't let go of his hand. I started stroking his hair. It went down faster. I layed my head down on his chest. The doctors left me alone even though they were trying to get rid of me before. Slowly, the doctors began to leave. I never moved. I sat there for three days until he woke up again.

"Kim?"

"Jack!" I said. Literally jumping out of my chair with excitement.

"Hey you heard anything from Kai, and have you talked to Brody?" He asked me. Completely ignoring the fact I saved his life three days ago

"No, and no"

"Call Brody. We need to talk to him"

"Right"

I took out my phone and sent Brody a text. Then I looked Jack in the eye.

"So, Jack, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know. Ummmm, you said goodbye then I thought about, OH MY GOD!"

The heart monitor started sparking.

"Jack! Jack! Relax. Reality just came and punched you in the stomach. You need to relax"

Then my phone went off. It was Brody. He said he would be at the hospital soon.

"Brody is gonna be at the hospital soon" I told Jack

"Ok"

**Jack's POV**

Brody was gonna be here soon. Good. Now my only problem. Getting him to help us! But he's a pretty sensible guy. He understands when there's trouble and he needs to help out. He did that with the whole black dragons situation before. He turned against them. I think we can trust him.

When Brody arrived I asked Kim to leave. I needed to talk to him in private without; him getting distracted by Kim, or me getting distracted from him FLIRTING with Kim. Brody sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"So, man what'd you need?" Brody asked me. I took a deep breath and started explaining everything.

"So basically, my evil cousin kidnapped me, torcured me, almost killed me, now he kidnapped my sensei, Rudy, and he is demanding a fight to the death in about 10 days, and there's no way I'll be able to do it by then, so I was kinda hoping you would pose as me, because you're the only person we know that would go up against Kai and actually having a chance to win"

I exhaled. That was a lot to say in one breath. Brody looked like he just saw a ghost. When I looked over at him he kept his cool.

"A fight to the death? What are we shooting each other?" Brody asked me, chuckling.

"You guys are probably gonna fight on a cliff, so all you have to do is push him off a cliff" I said easily.

"Easy enough" he responded.

"Yeah. So will you do it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'll do it"

"Thanks man you're a life saver. Literally." I was so relieved Brody said yes. "Ok. So. I get out of the hospital in 3 days. We'll keep in touch with you. We're gonna go see a prosthetics guy the morning before"

"Wait how did you...?" He started

"Milton knows a guy"

"Ok. Continue."

"We'll meet at my dojo that morning. You'll get prosthetics, a wig, and my gi and other clothes. I'll give you more detail there. Until then. Tell NO ONE"

"Sure man. I'll talk to you later"

Then he got up and left. I was SO happy. If all went well, we would get Rudy back, Brody wouldn't die, and Kai would be as or more hurt then me. Only problem. Getting one of my plans to actually WORK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok. So I just want to say I'm not feeling this story anymore. I'm not going to leave you hanging without an ending like other people(which REALLY annoys me when people stop without an ending), so I'm just going to tell you what happens.  
-Brody starts fighting Kai  
-Kai figures out its not Jack by the way he is fighting.  
-Kai throws Brody off the Hollywood sign  
-No one knows where he is and he dies of blood lose  
-Kai yells at Jack, and Jack begs for two more weeks.  
-Kai says that's ok, but Rudy gets punched in the gut everyday until then. Always harder then the day before  
-They find Brody dead and Jack beats himself up and doesn't focus on getting better for a week  
-Three days before the fight Kim snaps him out of his funk(by kissing him!) and he starts trying to get better  
-He can barely walk on the day of the fight.  
-On the car ride Jack thinks about everything he's done since he's started karate  
-He gets enough strength to hold up against Kai for about 10 minutes.  
-Kai throws him off the Hollywood sign but he holds onto a pole underneath for about a half a day  
-He hurts SO bad he lets go and falls  
-He only falls about 10 feet but he passes out  
-After about a day Kim gets worried and goes looking for him  
-They find him and air lift him to the hospital  
-Kai disappears off the face of the Earth  
-Jack's in a coma for 3 years and almost dies more then 10 times  
-Kim hasn't ever left his side. She's skipped the last two years of high school and a year of collage to be by his side  
-When he wakes up he finds out he has to stay in a wheel chair for life and he'll forever be disabled but his head, brain, and memory are fine  
-He is devastated when he finds out he can't do karate anymore  
-The wasabi warriors gave up hope a long time ago that Jack was going to live so Kim lost touch with them and all of her other friends  
-Jack an Kim get married and have a child  
-The child is a girl named Olivia Hannah Brewer(I HAD to)and she looks SO much like his dad  
-As soon as she's old enough they reconnect with Rudy and send Olivia to the dojo  
-Olivia gets really good at martial arts  
-Then they have another child. It's a boy named Leo Howard Brewer(I HAD to) and he looks so much like his mom  
-As soon as he's old enough he joins the dojo  
-Rudy retires and Kim takes over as sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo  
-There is a high school reunion and Jack and Kim reconnect with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie  
-They all become friends again and hang out like old times  
-All their kids become friends and do karate with Kim at the dojo  
-They all live happily ever after. The end!**


End file.
